


Bottles Up

by YeahScience



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Babies, Baby!Eren, Burping, Dad!Levi, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gross, Levi's cravat, Mom!Hange, OOC, parenting, spitting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahScience/pseuds/YeahScience
Summary: Prompt I read somewhere in the depths of hell (I mean tumblr)."Levi is a dad and his baby spits up on him."LeviHan because I CAN. And Eren is the baby.





	Bottles Up

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny must die a fiery death. It has been hounding me for days. So I wrote it. What have I done ;_;
> 
> If you liked it, please comment! I don't imagine this becoming a series of domestic fluff with LeviHan, but the more I write, the more I fall in love with the idea.
> 
> EDIT: That feeling when autocorrect misspells the sixth word in the text. Facepalm.

Maternity leave did not suit Hange Zoë. Not. One. Bit.

She hated being cooped up in the castle while the rest of the Survey Corps (including her loving husband, Levi) was out slashing down Titans.

However, she was not alone in her room. She had her little baby, Eren, now about 6 weeks old. The little guy had the narrow and apathetic eyes of his father, but within their deep turquoise burned a ferocious passion that could only be attributed to his mother. The pair was inseparable, as little Eren couldn’t bear to be separated from his mom. And with those beautiful eyes and adorably squishy face, how could she say no?

Regardless, she was still relieved when Levi returned from the latest expedition. He opened the dark oak door and shuffled in. His typically expressionless face cracked a smile when he saw his love and his son sitting together in the rocking chair he bought for them.

“Welcome home, honey,” she whispered, not wanting to wake the infant dozing softly in her arms.

Too late. Eren’s eyes snapped open, and so did his mouth. He began to wail, his cries echoing dizzyingly around the stone room.

“Well, hello to you too,” Levi deadpanned at his son. “Quite the welcome party.” He turned his soft gaze to his wife. “I trust you’ve had your hands full taking care of the brat?” Hange knew that Levi was joking when he said that. In some ways, the two boys were closer than she was with the kid. Levi was wracked with guilt whenever he was called out for an expedition. But deep down, he just wanted a safe world for his son to grow up in.

Hange gave an exasperated sigh. “You have no idea. He’s quite the momma’s boy.” Levi strode over and held his arms out for the infant. Hange had wrapped him in his own tiny emerald cloak with the Wings of Freedom emblazoned on the back.

Levi glowed with pride. “My little Scout,” he hummed. Eren ceased crying to study his father’s face. Their eyes met and exchanged sentiments that words never could.

Of course, this lasted only a few seconds before the kid took to screaming again.

“Actually,” Hange said. “Would you mind feeding him? I’m _really_ behind on writing up some reports.” Her spectacled eyes flashed to the veritable tower of parchment on her desk.

Levi rolled his eyes. “You know, the point of maternity leave is to _not do work,_ right?” But he couldn’t say no to Hange. Plus, he could use the bonding time with Eren. Father-son moments like these were excruciatingly few and far between.

Rocking the boy ever so gently in his arms, Levi moved him to one arm and grabbed the prepared bottle of formula with the other. Eren’s chubby hands immediately reached up and began to open and close with excitement and anticipation. Levi chuckled. “Quite the appetite, I see. You get that from your mom.” He smirked back at Hange, who cocked her head playfully.

Eren took long drags from the bottle, draining it as though he wasn’t sure when his next meal would be. He sucked so hard that he puffy cheeks even hollowed up.

“Woah,” he cooed. “Slow down. You’ll get a bellyache.” Eren didn’t listen and continued inhaling the creamy drink.

Hange sat back in her rocking chair and absorbed the scene. Levi, holding and feeding their baby, made her whole body feel warm, not only with maternal pride, but… sheer bliss. An overwhelming contentment. He was everything she wanted in a companion, and they had produced what she believed (totally unbiased, of course) to be a scientifically perfect child. His eyes, his thick auburn locks... Eren was hands down the cutest baby Hange had ever seen.

Levi gently yanked the now-empty bottle out of Eren’s mouth and set it back on the table. Eren hiccupped and whined in protest. Levi merely hoisted the infant onto his shoulder and proceeded to burp him.

Hange furrowed her brows. “Babe, you sure you don’t want a cloth, y’know, just in case?” Her husband shook his head and refocused on the baby. Hange shrugged. _Oh well. Maybe he’ll get lucky._

“Let’s hear it, Eren,” he coaxed as his small hands rubbed light circles on the baby’s warm back.

Suddenly, Eren spasmed and let out a tremendous belch.

“Gross,” Levi scoffed. “Learn some manners, brat.”

“Aww,” Hange gushed, hands clasped together. “He burps just like his dad: extremely disproportionate to his size!”

Levi rolled his eyes. Hange rocked back and forth in her chair and watched the scene unfold. Her husband, satisfied with their baby’s contribution, went to shift his position and cradle him. However, in doing so, he must’ve shaken something loose, because Eren brought up another mighty belch, wetter this time.

Only this time came with a surprise. A cascade of viscous milk streamed out of the baby’s mouth and splashed all the way down Levi’s emerald cloak and across the Wings of Freedom. Hange gasped in horror and her hands flew to her mouth. Fortunately, Levi didn’t seem to notice.

“Geez, Eren, can you stop burping?” He turned his head to look at the baby draped across his shoulder. “Seriou—HANGE WHAT IS THAT?” He spun around in furious circles, causing specks of spit-up to fly off his cloak.

“Calm down, Levi,” Hange panicked, trying to diffuse the situation. She couldn’t decide if she needed to deal with her baby or her catatonic husband first. “It’s just a little spit-up.”

“Just a little?!” Levi growled through a strained voice. Eren had begun crying again, and Levi didn’t want to frighten him any more than he already was. “He freakin’ puked on me!”

Mom instincts kicked in and she launched into action. She couldn’t find the cloth she had mentioned before, so she grabbed Levi by the shoulders and yanked off his cravat.

She could almost see his soul break as she took it off, spun him around, and wiped the glob off of his back. Levi had to bite his tongue to top from screeching.

“M-my cravat!” He stared at the sopping wad of fabric his wife held nonchalantly in her hand. She shrugged as a sort of apology. Then she tossed it on the floor with a sickening squelch and took the fussy Eren out of Levi’s arms.

With the sleeve of her shirt, she dabbed at the corners of his mouth. “It’s okay, Eren,” she hummed to the infant, causing him to immediately calm. “It happens to everyone.” She turned back to look at the state of her husband.

Sweat had broken out across his forehead and his usually perfectly-parted hair was a tangled mess. His eyes were widened out of disgust and he could do naught but stand completely still in the center of the room.

The image was almost comical. Alright, not almost. It was freaking hysterical, at least to Hange Zoë. She tried her hardest to suppress her giggles, but they escaped anyway.

Her husband raised a finger and pointed at her with betrayal in his eyes. “Don’t laugh, Hange. Your demon spawn just barfed all down my back.”

“ _Our_ demon spawn, she corrected.” Rubbing Eren’s bloated baby belly, she spoke softly to her husband. “Go throw that in the wash, I’ll see if a cadet can scrub that out.” Levi shuffled unevenly out of the room. At the door, though, he paused and turned to blow a kiss at his wife and son.

The pair smiled. The last Hange saw was Levi’s Wings, speckled with dried formula.

_God, I love you, Levi._


End file.
